


Happy Birthday, Draco!

by Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum



Series: Open!verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Drarry, M/M, Nudity, fluffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum
Summary: Draco turns thirty-eight today and Harry has a lovely present for him to celebrate the occasion...





	Happy Birthday, Draco!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Draco Malfoy's birthday. 
> 
> Set in 2018, this is a little look-in to see how Harry and Draco are getting since the events of 'We Open at the Close'. We don't learn much more other than they're still happy and together, but I thought you would all appreciate it nonetheless. Enjoy ;)

 

Harry sat on the couch by the fireplace waiting patiently for Draco to come home from work. He glanced at the old grandfather clock again - he was due home any minute. Excitement and anticipation bubbled up inside of him. He couldn’t wait to give Draco his birthday present.

He ran through his mental checklist one more time just to make sure everything was ready:

Chilled champagne and a box of his favourite Honeydukes confectionaries on the coffee table - check.

[ Kenny G's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QN2RnjFHmNY) Greatest Hits playing in the background - check.

Single red rose - check.

And Draco’s main present…

Harry double-checked that the silk white bow was securely attached to his cock. He had to keep fluffing himself every so often to keep the ribbon from falling off, but it would be worth the effort just to see the look on Draco’s face when he--

The fire erupted in green flames and Harry quickly shoved the rose stem between his teeth and got into a reclining position. Any moment now…

Suddenly, Hermione’s face appeared in the green flames, “Harry, are you home-- oh my god!”

When Hermione’s eyes fell upon a very naked and very aroused Harry, she squealed and covered her eyes.

“Hermione!” cried Harry, sitting bolt upright and snatching the large box of chocolates off of the coffee table to cover himself. “What the fuck?”

“I’m sorry!” she groaned. “I just wanted to have a word with you! Oh Merlin, why does this keep happening to me?”

Harry heard Ron shout, “Is Malfoy naked again?”

“No, it’s Harry this time,” called Hermione over her shoulder.

Ron’s face suddenly appeared in the fireplace alongside Hermione’s, “Blimey, what is with you two constantly getting your kit off?”

“This is my house, Ron!” shouted Harry, going red in the face from embarrassment and fury. “I can strut about naked if I bloody well please!”

“Alright mate, keep your shirt on,” joked Ron, making no effort to hide his amusement.

“Oh, haha,” said Harry sarcastically. “What do you want, Hermione? Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?”

“Oh yes!” spluttered Hermione, her eyes still clamped tightly shut. “I was just wondering if we should bring Malfoy’s birthday present over just now or shall we give it to him later this evening at the party. But you seem rather busy, so…”

“Yeah, a little bit!” he snapped.

“Right, right, sorry,” she jabbered. “Okay eh, I’ll see you both tonight, then. Have fun, umm...you know.”

Hermione disappeared out of sight. Ron lingered for a moment.

“Mate,” he whispered. “You reckon Hermione would like me doing something similar for her birthday?”

“I really don’t need that mental image in my head, Ron!” groaned Harry, then added. “But yeah, probably.”

“Right,” Ron nodded, looking contemplative. “I’ll let you get to it, then. See you tonight.”

Ron turned to leave and the flames evaporated. Harry let out a long, exacerbated sigh.

“Christ almighty,” he muttered, tossing the box of chocolates back onto the coffee table. He couldn’t get a minute’s peace around here. He glared at his wilting erection.

“Oh no you don’t,” he said warningly. He gave his cock a few quick strokes and readjusted the white ribbon. He was ready.

The fireplace erupted into green flames again and Harry held his breath. If it was Ron and Hermione again, he was ready to fire a Bat-Bogey Hex at them this time. To his relief and excitement, it was Draco who emerged from the fire this time.

Draco was tired. It had been another long day at the office and knowing that he had a party to attend later this evening with his family and friends had only made the day seem to drag on. Right now, he just hoped to get a shower and a kip before heading back out in a couple of hours.

As he stepped into the living room he paused.

“Sweet Mother of Merlin…” he choked. Harry lay in a reclining position on the couch, completely naked except for a silk white bow tied around his hard cock. Harry twirled the rose stem between his fingers and gave him a mischievous grin.

“Welcome home, Draco,” he said lightly. “Do you like your present?”

Draco swallowed hard. He prided himself on his quick-wittedness; even under the most strenuous of circumstances he was armed with a witty retort. But the delectable sight laid out before him had caught him off-guard and he couldn’t think of anything smart or funny to say.

“I...I love it,” he croaked. Harry’s grin broadened.

“Would you like to unwrap you present?” he asked silkily, his eyes glancing down towards the white bow. Draco dropped his briefcase and sank to his knees in front of Harry, running a hand over Harry’s hip, taking in the heavenly delights before his eyes. He traced the tips of his fingers across Harry’s cock and the silky ribbon, causing Harry to shiver involuntarily. Even after all these years, Harry was still full of surprises.

“I think we’ll leave the ribbon on for now,” he replied nonchalantly, giving Harry’s cock a light squeeze and swiping the sensitive head with his thumb. Harry gasped and thrust his hips upwards into Draco’s fist.

“Tease,” he laughed gently. “But alright, you get whatever you want. You’re the birthday boy.”

Yes he was. It had been a long, hard day but this was just what he needed; he needed Harry. Now.

He snatched the rose from Harry’s hand and tossed it over his shoulder before crushing their lips together. Harry kissed him back with equal enthusiasm, both of them tearing at Draco’s clothes. The buttons of Draco’s silk shirt pinged off and flew away. Normally this would piss him off - it was an expensive shirt, after all - but right now he didn’t care. He just wanted to be inside Harry as quickly as possible.

Finally free from the constraints of his clothing Draco climbed on top of Harry, sucking a line of kisses down the column of his throat as his fingers trailed lower, across Harry’s abdomen, between his legs and lower to his hole. Harry broke their kiss and pressed his lips to Draco’s ear.

“I’m ready to go when you are,” he whispered. Draco paused and looked at him.

“You sure?” he asked. Harry nodded vigorously.

“Got myself ready for you coming home,” he smiled. Draco grinned and kissed Harry again.

“Dirty boy,” he teased, his voice low and husky. “Playing with yourself on the couch when I’m not home.”

“You love it,” he laughed breathlessly, wrapping his legs around Draco and pulling him closer. Draco lined his cock at Harry’s hole and pressed forward. Although Harry had prepped himself beforehand, they still gasped as Draco’s cock slip passed the ring of muscles. The heat and tightness of Harry’s body was so intense, it literally took Draco’s breath away. He took a few steadying breaths before he began to rock his hips back and forth. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed and he whimpered.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently. Harry nodded.

“Feels good,” he replied, his voice a little strained. “Don’t stop.”

Draco started with strokes, almost pulling out of Harry entirely before thrusting back in again, causing Harry to gasp and writhe beneath him. Gradually his thrusts increased in speed and strength, knocking groans out of Harry every time his cock slid against Harry’s prostate.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” breathed Draco. Harry gently pushed Draco off of him.

“This’ll feel even better,” he promised, guiding Draco to sit upright on the couch before getting onto his knees and mounting Draco’s lap. As Harry lowered himself onto Draco’s cock he easily slid inside, although the change in angle increased the intensity of pleasure for them both. It took Harry a moment to catch his breath before he began to rock his hips back and forth, grinding their pelvis’ together in a fluid motion.

Draco loved looking at Harry like this, his hot skin flushed pink with arousal and exertion, the way the muscles in his stomach and thighs tense as he raised and lowered himself over and over again onto Draco’s cock. And that white bow...Draco chuckled. Fuck, somehow even Harry could make something as ridiculous as a silk bow look sexy. He looked up at Harry and felt a dizzying lurch of love and lust course through him. Even after all this time, he still loved everything about this man.

Harry was totally lost in the overwhelming sensations that coursed through his body; the hot coil of arousal uncoiling at the pit of his stomach, spreading up his back and through his body, Draco’s soft hands caressing every part of Harry’s body within reach, Draco brushing wet, open-mouthed kisses against his skin...if they kept going like this, Harry wouldn’t last much longer. Draco’s hand wrapped around his cock and began to pump him to the same rhythm that he rolled his hips, pushing Harry even closer to the edge. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, groaning, “Fuck yes, keep doing that.”

Draco’s hand moved faster across Harry’s cock who was bouncing up and down now with increased fervour, little whimpers of pleasure escaping his lips with each upward thrust of Draco’s cock. The simultaneous stimulation of Draco wanking him and fucking him was overwhelming. He leant back and rested his hands on Draco’s thighs, taking Draco’s cock deeper into his body. His chest rose and fell rapidly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he was so close now...

Suddenly Harry’s body stiffened and he cried out as he came, firing streaks of come all over Draco’s hand and chest. His ass clenched tightly around Draco’s cock and soon he was coming, too.

“Fuck, Harry...” groaned Draco, gripping Harry’s waist tightly with his free hand as he continued to wank and fuck Harry over the crest of his own orgasm. His whole body tensed as pulses of pleasure swept over him, spreading out from his groin to the tips of his fingers and toes. Merlin, how did Harry manage to keep doing this to him over and over again?

Harry’s body crumbled and slumped forward, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around him and held him there, basking in the pleasant, post-orgasmic afterglow of such an intense climax.

“Harry birthday,” whimpered Harry, still a little breathless. Draco laughed and pressed a wet kiss onto his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he sighed. “Merlin, I wish it was my birthday every day.”

Harry laughed, “I take that you liked your present, then?”

“Fuck yes,” sighed Draco, holding Harry tightly. They held each other for a while, enjoying the simple pleasure of having the person you love in your arms. Draco could easily fall asleep like this, he could feel his mind begin to drift as he eyelids grew heavier. Unfortunately, that was not to be. Harry gave Draco a parting kiss on the lips and rose to his feet, stretching his arms and yawning.

“Well, unfortunately we can’t just lie here all night. We’ve got a party to attend,” he declared. Draco groaned. He’d almost forgotten about that.

“Do I need to go?” he whined. Harry laughed, heading in the direction of the stairwell.

“Well, it’s usually customary for the person whose birthday it is to be in attendance,” he replied. “Come on, shower and a shave; we need to get ready to go.”

“Alright,” Draco relented, waving after Harry. “Just give me a minute to get my breath back, I’ll join you in a minute.”

Harry flashed Draco a wicked grin, “You better. I’m not done with you, yet.”

And with that he disappeared out of the living room. Draco shook his head. Thirty-eight years of age and he still had the libido of a teenager. How the hell Harry still had the energy to keep going, he’ll never know. Not that Draco was complaining, he was more than happy to try and keep up with him. He just needed an extra five minutes to get his breath back.

He smiled to himself. Yes, it had been an exemplary birthday so far.


End file.
